


My Last Breath

by kjersten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s03e16 No Rest for the Wicked, POV Dean Winchester, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 23:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3627552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjersten/pseuds/kjersten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last thoughts of Dean in No Rest for the Wicked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Last Breath

I remember the pain. That excruciating pain. Nothing could compare to what it felt like, except the hurt I saw in your eyes when you held me in your arms one last time. I wanted to reach out to you and tell you “Please don’t be afraid” and “I love you”, but no words came out through my lips.

I knew you hated what I had done even though it was all for you. And if I had the chance I would make the same choice over and over. We both would.

You were my responsibility, I should have protected you. And because I couldn’t, I would gladly give my life for you to live.

Thinking about all the things I would miss out on, my heart ached. Like the sound of your laughter when I said something out of line or the feeling I got when we touched. But most of all I would miss your eyes, more beautiful than anything. I would miss seeing the universe every time our eyes locked.

As I laid there losing everything, I knew that there was no other place I would rather be than right there in your arms. When my last breath left my body, I whispered your name.

 

Everything turned black and I could hear you scream my name one last time. And I knew that when I opened my eyes, I would be all alone forever.


End file.
